The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Jamesbrittenia plant, botanically known as Jamesbrittenia hybrida of the Scrophulariaceae family, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANBRIT4’.
The new Jamesbrittenia cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Jamesbrittenia cultivar with large, orange-red flowers and trailing, compact growth habit.
The new Jamesbrittenia cultivar originated from open pollination of the female or seed parent, Jamesbrittenia sp. ‘ST-4-250’ (unpatented), by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2004 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new Jamesbrittenia cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Jamesbrittenia cultivar by vegetative tip cuttings was first performed in March of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.